


The Luau

by Red_Passion



Series: Writer’s Month 2019 [22]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alcohol, Crushes, Episode: s03e14 Alter Ego, F/F, Flirting, Holodecks/Holosuites, Luaus, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Party, Sexual Tension, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Passion/pseuds/Red_Passion
Summary: Ensign Tompkins is enjoying the luau on the holodeck when she sees Captain Janeway walking towards her......





	The Luau

**Author's Note:**

> For Writer’s Month 2019 - Day 22 - Word Prompt - Summer

It was just like summer. The warm air, the bright light and the sound of birds and insects. The holodeck simulation was excellent, down to the minutest detail on the lush tropical vegetation, furnishings and decor. But it was the kitsch tiki decorations, already burning flares and Polynesian bar staff that made it unmistakably a luau. 

All personnel had been encouraged to attend and I hadn’t protested. It was a welcome opportunity to be out of uniform and relax. I had chosen a black holter-necked dress, resplendent with tropical flowers and historical tiki themes. My long blonde hair was loose and I had precariously placed a replicated orchid flower behind my right ear. 

I sat a little away from the action, happy to simply watch the others. My roommate Dinsjat had left me alone to get some drinks for us. From my vantage point I could discreetly admire Captain Janeway.

She looked stunning out of uniform. She wore a figure hugging white strapless dress with tropical leaf motives, a pink and white lei about her slender neck, her auburn hair pulled into a low ponytail. I admired her shapely bare shoulders, long slender arms and the merest hint of décolletage beneath the dress. Her pale skin seemed to glow. I watched the Captain moving though the simulation talking to and interacting with her crew. When she smiled she was radiant. 

I was preoccupied. I barely noticed the tropical looking cocktail Dinsjat put down next to me. ‘I’m going to talk to the Bolians’ she said as she walked away. I thanked her and took a sip. The drink was strong.

It was then that I realised that the Captain was walking towards me. I was suddenly self conscious and I tried to busy myself, playing with the kitsch cocktail umbrella in my drink. My heart pounded in my chest. I knew she was near me then. I looked up from my drink, meeting her eyes. 

She was a goddess. Reminiscent of the gorgeous women who graced printed materials from the bygone era of the mid-20th century. The women in question were called ‘pin-up girls.’ 

“Good afternoon Ensign,” She said, pausing for a moment before addressing me by my first name. 

“Good afternoon Captain.” I replied.

It seemed very formal, but I couldn’t exactly call her Kathryn could I? 

“Can I join you?” She asked.

I replied in the affirmative and she sat down next to me. I could smell her perfume, a sweet floral scent. And out of the corner of my eyes I noticed the elegant movement she made as she adjusted the lei about her neck. I turned toward her. 

“The crew have made a real effort to get into the spirit. Everyone except Tuvok.” She smiled and laughed a little.

“Yes they have.” I replied, not sure what else to say.

I saw her looking at me, moving her eyes across my body then upwards to meet my eyes.

“You look very nice Rita.” She said, lowering her voice to a softer huskier tone that sent tingles through me. “Very beautiful.”

Did I hear her correctly? Was I mistaken? I felt a rush of blood through my body. Was I blushing?

“So do you Captain.” I finally said after a long pause.

These were bland words compared to what I could say about her appearance. But what could I really say that wasn’t crossing a line. She met my eyes and the connection was strong.

“I’ve thought about what you said when we were alone in the shuttle. You are an intriguing woman. I would like to get to know you better.”

I was lost for words. Did she really mean what I thought she meant. 

“I’d like to get to know you better too.” I replied gingerly. 

“But, I must continue my rounds. No rest for a Captain huh?” A breathtaking, joyful smile spread across her lips. “Have fun,” She said rising to her feet. 

“Thank you Captain.” I responded, rather blandly at that.

But inside me was rising a crescendo of joy and exhilaration. I watched her walk away as I drank the rest of my cocktail. Thinking of when I could ‘get to know her better.’

**Author's Note:**

> This fic follows on from my fics - [Loss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135632),  
[In The Desert](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107429), and [Resurrection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080312)


End file.
